Five Nights at Freddy's: The First Generation
by SithDestroyer
Summary: In the year 1985, the newly opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was thriving. But a tragedy has stricken the restaurant, filling it with haunted secrets. Dominic Walker, the newly hired nightguard, must now survive five nights at Freddy's, and learn what happened.
1. Prologue

"In local news, a terrible tragedy occured at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza this week. On June 26th, five children were lured away from their parents within the family restaurant, and murdered by a currently unknown individual. Police have secured the camera footage of the event, and are currently attempting to ID the suspect. As of now, no one has been identified."

Inside the small house in the woods, hidden away from the watchful eyes of civilization and the law, sat a man in a small reclining chair. His eyes glazed over, his breath, short and ragged. On his face was a small smile, one filled with not joy, but malice. Inside his hand, lay a remote, rapidly flipping through news channels, all reporting the same story. The man knew what he had done, how he had done it. He knew no one would forgive him, no one would stop trying to stop him, but he didn't care. He had simple freed some spirits from this world. He had taken what was his.


	2. Chapter 1

Dominic sat down at his kitchen table, chewing viciously on some freshly made bacon. He was a man of average build, black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, 5'11. He bore a slight scar on his cheek, with a slightly offset eye to boot.

Having just entered college, he was still a bit "new", to say. He only knew of the campus in the small town of Hurricane, Utah. Never in his life did he think he'd make it here, to his preferred college, Utah Tech. He took a major in robotics, and a minor in computer programming. He had always wanted to go to college, thinking he'd make it big time, maybe in retail, or better yet, manage his own company. His friends had always made fun of him for his big dreams, all of them wanting to stay in Colorado, where they'd been born and raised.

But Dominic had other ideas, always wanting to take another step towards greatness, towards making himself known. While his friends had gone to parties in high school, barely passing their classes, he had studied, eventually becoming valedictorian. In his speech, he promised that in a few years time, he'd be on national news, for all to see. He intended to keep that promise.

But times were tough on him at the moment. He had only a few short months before college started, and he wanted to make sure he had more money to make it by. Sure, his parents had given him enough money to feed a whole dorm, but he wanted to always be prepared. What if his textbooks were destroyed? What if a fire engulfed his room? What if the school mascot destroyed his bag? He was always cautious.

Having been thinking this over, he picked up the local paper, looking at the local job listings. 'Pizza parlor workers needed, no thanks, shorts aren't for me.', he thought as he looked at Papa's Furnace. 'Package delivery, nope, might mess up someone's package.', as he looked at UPS. 'Local nightguard needed, $200 a week?!', he gasped, as he looked over Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He rapidly started going over the details.

'Local nightguard needed, $200 a week. Come be the watchman over at the hottest pizzeria in town, Freddy Fazbear's! Watch equipment, cameras, and the animatronic band, from 12-6! Must enjoy closed spaces, may include technician activities, with overtime pay. Contact us at 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.'

Dominic couldn't contain his excitement, this was exactly what he needed. An easy job that he could do in his sleep, quite literally, for just a week. He immediatly headed towards the phone, finishing his strip of bacon on his way. Dialing the number into the small brick, he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he heard a voice answer him.

"Uh, hello? Hello? Sorry, but we're closed on Sundays, so if you're trying to schedule a birthday party, i'm afraid it'll have to be sometime this week.", the voice on the phone said. Dominic quickly responded. "Um, no sir, i'm actually applying. I saw your ad in the paper, the nightguard listing. I was wondering if that was still open."

The man on the phone quickly corrected himself. "Oh, sorry about that, you don't know how many calls we get on Sundays, haha. Uh, yes, the listing is still open. I can't really interview you over the phone, since we're kind off doing some reconstruction at the moment. How about you come around, let's say, noon tomorrow, and we can get to the, uh, terms and conditions of working here. That sound fair to you?"

Dominic's heart raced. "O-of course! I'd be happy to! Thank you so much!" The man on the phone replied back, "Sure thing! Well, uh, talk to you later!" With that, the phone made it's usual buzzing noise, and Dominic set it down. He couldn't believe he was going to get a job, so soon after moving. But then a question popped into his mind.

"Wait, I didn't ask for the address.


	3. Chapter 2

Dominic stepped through the large red doors of Freddy's. Instantly, he was greeted with bright lights, and loud children.

As he stepped into the dining area, he instantly the immense scale of the pizzeria. The dining area had about 10 tables, each topped with plastic stars and party hats. On the walls hung posters and child drawings, all drawn and colored crudely by children of all shapes, ages, and sizes. Along the walls of the room, he noticed arcade cabinets, all powered up and ready to go. Donkey Kong, Pac-Man, Galaga, even some made exclusively for the pizza place.

Stars and banners hung from the ceiling, numerous colors and shapes all twinkling in the bright lighting. Dominic, strangely, felt like a kid again. And that was before he even noticed the main attractions. Now sure, Dominic had certainly heard of the Fazbear gang. Freddy the brown bear, his black tie and top hat on him at all times, with a microphone in his right hand. Bonnie the blue bunny, with his red guitar hung tightly across his chest. Chica the chicken, with her pink cupcake in her left hand, and a bib saying "Let's Eat!". He had heard of them all, but never saw even a single picture.

But, as he stared at the show stage at the end of the room, he saw them in all their glory. They were all poised for a show, obviously being shut off for a bit while customers ordered pizza. He couldn't believe their sizes. Colorado had Showbiz Pizza, with it's robotic mascots and tasty pizza, but they certainly didn't raise a torch to these animals.

Suddenly, Freddy's eyes opened. He looked up, observing the room around him. Instantly, all voices in the room went own to lower than a whisper, all the children marveled at the sight they were witnessing. Freddy raised his free left hand, and snapped his fingers, surprisingly realistic. At that moment, Bonnie and Chica both looked up as well. That was when it started.

Freddy instantly started singing, "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go". Bonnie and Chica provided backup, Bonnie occasionally playing his guitar too. Dominic suddently noticed that he was just standing in the doorway, staring at the gang onstage. He loved the show, he couldn't believe how good they looked and moved, it was amazing. He quickly looked away and ran around all the children watching as he was, staring and unmoving.

He ran into a nearby hallway, noticing a nearby sign that read "Office". He looked around this hallway. Unlike the rest of the building, at least the parts he had seen, this hallway wasn't painted, and was left a barren gray. While a bit unnerved, he headed down the hallway, noticing a door at the end. As he approached, he heard something. It was a strange sound. Usually, he'd hear the band onstage, still singing the top songs of the decade. But, all he heard, was a slight tune.

He turned around, the sound emanating from the other side of the hallway. As he turned, he thought he saw something strange. A child. A child standing the hallway, one that wasn't all "there". All he knew was that he couldn't move, as if he were petrified. Just as he started towards them, without even knowing he was, the door opened, and the child vanished, running off the other way.

Dominic rapidly closed his eyes, trying to make sense with what happened. As he did, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Uh, hello! I'm Miles, come have a seat so we can get started!"


	4. Chapter 3

Dominic sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. The room was big, at least bigger than his living room in his apartment. The same stars from the dining area was in here, along with some merchandise. There was a Freddy plush on the desk, a Foxy mask, and a Bonnie toy. On the walls, hung two posters. One featured Freddy Fazbear on it, with the words "Let's have fun!" embedded on the sleak paper.

The other poster featured a character he didn't know. It looked just like Freddy, but instead of being brown, he was yellow. The poster was torn, with the lettering only reading "Fr-er". Before he could ask about this new character, Miles asked him the first of a series of questions.

"Alright, so, uh, this is all mandatory, so just relax. Alright, first question: What's your name?". Dominic answered instinctively, like anyone would. "Dominic Walker". "Alright, next question: Any medical problems we need to know about?" "Well, because of my eye, i'm a bit nearsighted, I can't see long distances." "Ah, well that'll be fine. Alright, third question: Any criminal activities in your past?"

"No sir, never in my life. I was top of my class, I had a reputation to uphold." "Great! Ok, now it's my turn to fill you in on myself! Let's see, um, my full name's Miles Scott, I'm the assistant manager here at Freddy's, next to the co-founders. I, uh, help relay messages to the employees, provide training tapes, fill in for dayshift if needed, and help with invitations and such. I'm an extrovert, they say."

"Well you sure are talkative, if I can say that, hehe", Dominic added. Miles gave him a smile in return, taking no offense at the joke. "Now, let's fill you in on your job. Here at Freddy's, you'll be working the nightshift. From 12 AM to 6 AM, you'll be watching the cameras. Uh, that means you'll be in charge of anything that happens at night, including property being stolen. I trust you can follow up on that, right?"

Dominic smiled optimistically. "Of course I can! I don't wanna mess up my first job, do I?" Miles laughed hard at that one, obviously growing warm toward the younger man. "Ah, well, that settles it! You're hired!" He stood up now, extending his hand towards Dominic, who took it with glee, shaking it firmly.

"Hey, uh, how's about I get you some pizza, to welcome you to the crew?" Dominic was taken by surprise, he never expected someone to be so friendly to him on the first day. "Um, sure, let's do it!" Miles looked at him with joy, finally getting up from the desk with a small groan. "Alright, let's see how the band's doing before we go down there. Might as well show you this before you get started tonight."

With that, Miles reached into the desk and pulled out a small tablet. It was a shiny silver, with black accents. He tapped a button on the side, flicking it to life. With it, came a small tune. It was a series of jingles, something you'd hear in a cartoon. After it finished, Dominic and Miles stared at the dining area camera. About 50 children were all sitting down, eating pizza, listening to the animatronic gang.

"This is so cool, trust me. Let's see, cam, uh, one of course!" He tapped a little button on the screen. Dominic realized the entire layout of the building was there, a small map of Freddy Fazbear's, with the buttons being where the cameras were. As Miles pressed "CAM 01", a small screen of static flashed, and was immediatly filled with three animatronic animals, dancing mechanically to the small tune that had originally come out of the tablet.

"Woah, how the hell did you do that?", Dominic asked. "There's a lot of stuff you'll be amazed by here, kid. Come on, let's go." Miles led the way to get some pizza from Freddy's, Dominic following close behind.

As they sat down together in one of the private rooms, which were currently not being used, Dominic got to some more questions. "Hey, Miles? What was that purple curtain I saw on the way here?" Miles' eyes lit up instantly. "I'm so glad you asked! That's my favorite, Foxy!" "Foxy? I thought it was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica?" "No no no, haha. Foxy is the fourth animatronic. You see, uh, back in the early days, Disney actually contacted the owner to make a cartoon series!"

Dominic was instantly taken aback, he had never knew this place had that kind of connection. "They wanted some new characters, you know, for uh, merchandise reasons. So, the founder made Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Foxy was the most popular character of the show, making tons of fans buy figures, plushies, and masks of him. After the shutdown of the first location, he decided to make them a reality! That's why you see them all on stage now!"

Dominic was starting to get it now. "So, why is Foxy over in that curtain, and not with the others?" Miles gave a short laugh, thinking the answer was obvious. "The TV show Foxy was always secluded from the rest, being a kind of badass recurring character. Fit the pirate motif. So, they put him in that curtain, as a special kind of show. Every thirty minutes, he runs out of the hallway and into the private areas, and the dining area. He features hundreds of lines, so he can respond to anything! Unfortunatly, he's out of order today, he's been acting up lately. Don't know why yet."

"Anyway, hopefully you'll get to see him perform tomorrow. He's my favorite." As they finished their pizza, Miles led him back to the entrance. "Well, consider your job starting now. Show up here at 11:30 sharp. I'll leave you a message. Oh, and uh, don't worry about a uniform. I'll be sure to leave you one in the employee room. Alright, welcome to the family, Dominic!"

As Dominic walked back to his car, he stared at the building's front. Freddy Fazbear was on the roof, seeming to reach for him. He smiled with joy he had never felt in his life. "This is the beginning of a new life!" Starting the car, he drove back home, waiting to start his new job.


	5. Chapter 4

William paced the room. The bedroom was cramped, suffocating even. He knew Johnny had never liked the room. He always kept him in there for his own safety, so he wouldn't leave without his permission, or without him watching him. He never knew his son's inner turmoils, until it was too late.

Of course, it wasn't his fault, was it? He knew Johnny had suffered in the days before his accident, before that tragic day that tipped him over the edge. But it couldn't be his fault. Of course, it was *his* fault. The boy's. It had to be. Michael was always an unruly brat. He knew he should've done something to stop him, but he thought it was a phase.

He paced around the room again. He started looking over the items left behind. Johnny's toy robot. Johnny's toy phone. Johnny's Fredbear plush, given to him by Henry. William should've taken the toy away, he knew it. He should've thrown it out, forbidden his son from trying to find it. Forbidden him from even playing with toys entirely. Maybe then he's have two sons again.

As he pondered over his own tragic thoughts, he heard the front door open. As he left the room, locking it behind him, he looked into the living room. As usual, Michael sat down at the television, not even giving his father a simple hello. 'He's a twit, that's what he is', William thought to himself.

Michael paid no attention to him. No attention at all. In the years leading up to today, he had figured out to keep to himself, to stand mute around his father. He had never forgiven himself for what had happened two years ago, after all. He knew he had done wrong, something that would land him in Hell in a few years to come. He missed his brother most of all.

He still remembered it, as clear and transparent as glass.

* * *

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?", Kevin mocked loudly. The Bonnie mask he wore hid his cruel nature horribly.

"It's hilarious", Michael agreed. Behind his Foxy mask, he grinned madly. He loved doing this to Johnny, especially when they were at the diner. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!", he asked his friends, who all nodded in agreement, chuckling to themselves.

"No! Please!", Johnny yelled. He didn't want to see Fredbear, not today of all days. He knew what he had seen. He knew Fredbear was dangerous, that he would not leave him be. He knew he was in dangerous, even from this far away.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!", Michael taunted, gesturing to his friends. Slowly, they started circling Johnny.

He felt their large arms grip each of his limbs, holding on tight so he couldn't escape. "No! I don't want to go!", he cried, to no one in particular. He still held onto hope, that someone could hear him. That maybe their father would hear him from the entrance, that he would rescue him from the big yellow bear on the stage.

"You heard the little man!", Michael yelled out loud. No one would hear them, he figured, the diner had been rented out by their father for Johnny's birthday. 'This is the perfect birthday present for him, the twerp.' "He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!", he started laughing. His friends joined in.

Johnny could now hear the soft mechanical clicks of Fredbear's servos, moving to the left, the right, up and down. He could hear the whirring of his jaw. He was close. Too close.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!", Michael said to his friends. 'This is it', he thought to himself, 'The perfect prank!'

'Why are you doing this Michael?', Johnny thought in his mind, yelling at his own body to escape.

"On THREE! One... two..."

On Michael's cue, the bullies shoved Johnny into Fredbear's giant yellow mouth, the boy screaming the entire time. They laughed and laughed, rolling on the floor, tears in their eyes, when it happened. Fredbear bit into Johnny's head, stopping his screams, stopping his little legs from moving, stopping his body from reacting to the pain. Stopping the boys from laughing.

"Johnny?"

* * *

A tear welled up in Michael's left eye, a common occurrence for him in the days of his adulthood. He had never intended for his brother's life to end that way, to end with the memory of his own brother causing his death, but that was how it happened. He couldn't change that. He couldn't change how his father thought of his only remaining son. He couldn't change fate.

As he sat in front of the television, flipping through the channels, as he always did, he happened upon the local news.

"There is still no word on the culprit's identity in the investigation. Families are worried about stopping at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, despite business still being strong. As a local mother said, she wouldn't have her children caught being fifty feet around Freddy's, let alone a mile. The business has yet to release an official statement on the incident."

In the back of the house, Michael could hear his father approaching. He quickly shut the television off before he could see. William walked up next to him, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. They looked each other in the eyes, void of emotion. William slowly raised his finger to his mouth, shushing Michael. Michael understood his father. He dare not go against him, or something might happen to him. At last, his father spoke.

"Michael, I have a job for you to do."


	6. Chapter 5

Dominic arrived at Freddy's at exactly 11:30 pm. As he got out of his car, he looked up at the store front. Freddy was still there, reaching out to him. Strangely, in the darkness of night, Freddy looked a bit ominious, with his eyes nearly blacked out. Ignoring this, he walked into the building. The door had been unlocked for him, so he stepped inside.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was completely different at night. Instead of bright lights, glittery stars all around, it was dark, cold. He couldn't even see the animatronics on the stage. Luckily, he had brought a flashlight with him, flicking it on as he grabbed it from inside his pocket. He scanned the show stage, seeing Freddy and the gang. They too, looked different, like the building and the sign outside. The darkness made them look lifeless as well. Shuddering, he made his way to the office.

'There it is again!', Dominic thought, as he heard the music box tune. He had no idea where it was coming from, nor why it was playing. As he felt the need to go look, he thought to himself, 'I can just look on the cameras for it, it'll be easier', putting his mind at ease and heading through the wooden door to the office.

Unlike the rest of the building, this room had its lights on, allowing him to put his flashlight away. As he sat down at the large desk, he noticed the numerous drawers. He started going through each one. He opened the first drawer. Inside were some building plans, obviously the plans to Freddy's itself. He glanced over them, stopping short of "Pirate Cove". "Hmm", he thought, "What's that room by Pirate Cove?" He had noticed another room, just to the left of where the Fox animatronic resided. He could swear there hadn't been even a doorway earlier that day. Shaking his head, he put it back in the drawer, choosing to ignore it for now.

He opened the second drawer. Inside, was a Foxy plushie. "Well, Miles did say it was his favorite", Dominic said as he put it back in the drawer. He didn't want to damage the toy, since Miles had been so friendly to him, on his first day no less. They he opened the third drawer, which contained a bunch of batteries. "What the hell? Why would they keep a drawer full of these?", he said, picking some up between his fingers.

Finally, he opened the fourth drawer. Inside was a slip of paper. He turned it over, discovering it to be a letter. The ink was faded, but readable. 'What the heck? Let's see what's on here.' He slowly started to read the letter.

* * *

"To Henry

I have exciting news! I managed to buy a plot of land for Freddy's! The restaurant will be 5 times bigger than Fredbear's ever was! Trust me, this will be huge! I've already recieved shipments of material to start working on the animatronics themselves. I trust you'll be handling Project Guardian, correct? I wish you luck on that.

Disney also contacted me, saying they need more merchandise to sell at their resorts. Any idea on when those can be made? Foxy is outselling the others by a large margin, too big to calculate! Please forward something to me so I can reply back to them.

-William Afton"

* * *

"Who the hell is William Afton?", Dominic said out loud. He had never heard of the man, nor of anyone named Henry. Were these the owners of the place? Hadn't there been only one guy, mentioned by Miles? "Maybe Miles can explain that to me later."

As he got up to inspect the office more, he noticed a locker in the corner. It was a dirty blue, double door locker. Dominic opened it, causing a small metallic grinding sound appear as it opened. Inside was a purple uniform, a gold badge, complete with a faceplate of Freddy Fazbear himself on it, and a note.

Dominic snatched it out of the locker, revealing it to be a simple loose leaf piece of paper, crumpled up a bit, as if it were a rushed note to someone of importance.

* * *

"Wear the uniform and badge, answer the phone when I call. It's broken, so you can only hear me, sorry!

-Miles"

* * *

"Hmph, well, at least he let me know before I could feel like a total idiot". Dominic slowly started to put on the uniform. He found it to be surprisingly heavy, yet comfortable. It fit him perfectly, keeping him warm in the cold building. It was covered in pockets, two on each leg, one on each thigh, two on the chest, and one on each arm.

Sitting back down at the desk in the corner of the room, Dominic picked up the tablet. He quickly brought it to life, listening to the jingle of the bootup screen. He looked over cameras, recognizing the private room he and Miles had shared pizza earlier in the day. He looked at the show stage, seeing the three stars, standing motionless, almost dead.

Just as he started looking for the mysterous sound he had heard when he walked in, there was a ringing on the phone.


	7. Chapter 6

As the ringing on the phone continued, a shrill screech, Dominic picked up the reciever and listened intently. On the other side, he heard Miles clearing his throat.

"He-hey bud! Glad you picked up, it's me, Miles! Uh, sorry about the phone being busted. It's kinda old, back from when the original location opened. I'm trying to convince management to get one like in the kitchen, but eh, they'll learn. Anyway, i'm here to help you get settled in! So go ahead, get settled in, hehe."

Dominic put his feet up on the table, his boots making a loud thud as he did, clearly following Miles's instructions. "Uh, so I can get how scary it might be there at night. The animatronics seem to be lifeless during it, you know, since they're shut off. Uh, now, you're not gonna be able to see much, I know. You've probably looked through the cameras already, and probably noticed it's dark. Well, uh, have no fear! The company was able to afford night vision for the cameras, so you'll be able to see bright as day, haha! Well, except for, uh, your office hallway, ironic, huh?"

Having heard Miles's tone during that sentence, Dominic switched to the hallway camera, dark as the night sky. He could barely see the gray walls. He pressed the other button on the tablet, the only place where the night vision could even be, and found no function to happen. Instantly, he felt a little bit scared. He was glad Miles couldn't hear him.

"Now, don't worry, you should be able to see if you focus reeeealy hard though, so no fear! Wait, you've got a bad eye." Dominic heard something akin to papar tearing, obviously Miles breathing through his teeth in embaressment. "Sorry man, forgot. I'll make it up to you! Anyway, you should at least be able to, uh, hear anything outside just as fine!"

"Um, what else? OH, now that I mention it, there IS a light function on the cameras. It allows a little light on the tip of the camera to come on, lighting your view. It can be accessed, um, by tapping the camera button again. Don't worry, it's unlimited. Wouldn't want the cameras to just go dark on you, right? Hehe."

"Um, what now? Well, I guess I should fill you in on some stuff while i'm on. Well, let's talk about your office! So, you should be at your desk, right? There are four drawers, don't open any of them except for the third one." Dominic snickered. It seemed like Miles didn't want anyone to know about his secret Foxy plushie. Though, he wouldn't tell anyone. Not Miles, for sure.

"There should be a BUNCH of batteries in there. They're all compatible with the tablet, in case it runs out of power. It's four on the backside, remember that. All double AA's. Have you noticed the price spike on them? The company expects ME to pay for all of those! I can barely afford a plu-food with my current paycheck! Maybe they'll promote me in a few months."

"Anyway, remember to power the tablet's batteries whenever possible. You don't want to be caught in the dark with a dead security system in case any, uh, burglers show up, hehe." Nervously laughing, Miles continued on, obviously feeling stupid.

"Ok, now, I should inform you. There was an incident, recently, that I didn't let you know about." Dominic was instantly confused, what incident? He hadn't seen anything on the news, nor did anyone mention it to him. 'What we it, a food poisening incident?', Dominic thought to himself. He questioned why he did that, Miles wouldn't be able to hear him anyway.

"Goddamn, this still breaks my heart. It took an absolute monster to have done this." Dominic's heart was now racing, he didn't know what to expect. Was it something terrible? Or was Miles just joking with him now? "A week ago, someone stole a performing suit from the backroom. They used it to...to...oh god."

Dominic didn't want to find out. He didn't want to know what this person had done, what had happened to these children. He dreaded the truth. "He lured them away, and murdered them. All five of them." It was as if a pin dropped. Both Miles and Dominic fell silent. Utterly silent. Neither wanted to either continue talking, or continue listening.

"I-I...I'm sorry I had to tell you that. The company doesn't want you to know, but I felt like it was something you ought to hear. It wouldn't be...fair, you know? Not at all." Again, a silence fell between the new friends. Miles had no idea if Dominic was even trying to talk to him, but Dominic kept silent. He didn't feel very cool in his seat after this whole talk.

"Look man, uh, I just want you to stay informed. Look, I'll see you after your shift, i'll be there at 8 AM sharp. I'll talk to you in a few hours. Good luck, Dominic." And with that, Miles hung up, a dial tone coming from the receiver near Dominic's ear. He set it down on the hooks that held it up on the brick. "Thanks, Miles."


	8. Chapter 7

Dominic stared up at the dark ceiling. He was truly alone here. Just now did he notice a low hum in the building, only noticable when yelling children and singing robots weren't around. He listened for any suspicious sounds, yet heard none. He slowly picked up the tablet.

He started flipping through cameras, looking for anything bad. He looked at the show stage, the blank eyes of Freddy and his friends seeming to stare at him through the static. Now he noticed the cupcake on Chica's hand was actually tilted up, the frosting functioning as a jaw. He stiffled a laugh, imagining the cupcake cursing at a child.

Clicking on another camera, he was surprised by a disturbingly clean kitchen. He always thought a kitchen for a pizza place for kids would be as dirty as a dog on garbage day, yet it was not. He even noticed a brick pizza oven, proving the pizza was homemade. 'Damn, maybe that's why it was so good'.

Clicking on the next button, he gazed at the Prize Corner. Toys, toys everywhere. In the corner was a counter, with a poster of Bonnie with his red guitar, gazing at the child that would eventually pick a prize. On the shelves lay a dozen plushies, a dozen masks, a dozen action figures, and even some VHS copies of "Fredbear and Friends". No where was there a Foxy plushie or figure, proving his popularity to Dominic.

But what also caught his eyes, or at least the one that could properly see, was a giant present box next to the counter. Over it, lay a black X, with strings on it. 'Weird, Miles never mentioned that to me. Is there some sort of marionette there?' As he watched the camera, he heard the faint jingle he had been so intrigued by. 'Of course, no wonder I heard it by here, this corner is close to the hallway.'

'Hold up, what about Pirate Cove?' Looking for the hallway on the map, Dominic clicked on the Pirate Cove hallway camera. He was greeted by the hallway he and Miles had traveled down to the private room. He spotted on the walls posters and cartoons of Foxy on the wall, each showcasing his hook to whoever would look.

He noticed another camera, visible on the monitor. Clicking on it's appropriate button on the tablet, he switched to the view of the curtains themselves. The dark purple curtains were closed, covered in dozens of white stars. It glided silently in the dark night, never revealing what was inside. Even though Dominic knew Foxy was in there, knew what the fox looked like, he started imagining a terrifying robot rising from the dirty ground, covered in dirt, rusted and broken, twitching all over. He quickly changed back to the show stage.

Noticing the robots again, he stared at Freddy. Just now did he notice the similarities to this brown bear, and the yellow one on the wall. They were both big, had big bellies, the same snout and head shape. Even the same microphone in their right hand. The only differences were their colors, and their eye colors. Freddy had blue, while this yellow bear had teal. He knew he had to ask Miles about that.

He looked at the clock on the table, reading 12:30. 'It's only been 30 minutes? Seriously? Damn, I should've brought a book to pass the time. Bet Juliet would've killed herself by 4.' Just as he said that, Dominic's eyes started fluttering. He was tired, and he knew it.

'Maybe I should just sleep for a bit. I mean, nothing's even happening. What could go wrong?' He leaned back in his chair, slowly drifting back to sleep. As he winked his last winks, he heard the familiar jingle of the Prize Corner...


	9. Chapter 8

The alarm clock beeped loudly, awakening Dominic with a jolt. He started looking around, mumbling about his ruined slumber. As his vision focused, he noticed the time on the clock, 6:00. 'What, time already?' As he slowly sat up from his chair, hearing his bones pop, he noticed the lights in the building slowly fading on. 'Hmm, they must be on a generator.'

As his vision slowly adjusted, he heard a new noise. A small whirring noise, something akin to a VCR starting a tape. As he opened the door from the office, he saw the source.

Freddy and the Gang were now waking up, activating in the day to start a dozen different shows. First was Bonnie, who slowly surveyed the room, plucking his guitar a few times, creating a small but fine tune.

Chica got up next, moving her jaw as if eating. The cupcake resting on her left hand, pink with a brown cup, starting opening it's own frosted jaw, seemingly mimicing her movements.

Finally, Freddy woke up. But, Dominic noticed a change with him. As Freddy raised his head, his eyes, unlike the others, were rolled in the back of his head, sliding to their position forward, seeming to stare at Dominic. As he did, his twisted his microphone arm around, as if he was stretching after a good nights sleep.

Walking into the dining room itself, he saw the lights coming on one by one. As they did, he turned towards the corner, where Prize Corner was located. As he did, he noticed the present box he had spotted on the camera system, still tightly shut, no longer playing music. As he did, he once again noticed all of the toys on the shelves, suddently eager to get at least one.

One thing he *hadn't* noticed however, was where he was going. As he stared at the toys, he ran into Miles, who had just walked into the restaurant. As they were both knocked to the floor, Miles let out a small "Ow", rubbing his head.

"Oh man, sorry Miles, I swear I didn't see you!", Dominic yelled out, hoping he hadn't made his new friend mad. "Hehe, no worries man, not entirely your fault. I should've seen where I was going!" Miles held out his hand towards Dominic, helping him up. As he did, Dominic noticed what Miles was wearing. Was that...?

"Um, Miles, are you wearing a Foxy mask?" Miles' eyes went wide, seemingly embarrassed at his mask being noticed. "Oh, um, uh, y-yes yes it is. I-uh-um...Ah jesus I should've left this at home." Dominic stiffled a small laugh, trying not to look like a jerk. "I, well, I like to help entertain the kids. It's much easier than having to use the springsuits, that's for sure."

"Springsuits? What do you mean, what are those?" Miles was seemingly taken aback by the statement, tilting his head a little to the side. As he shook his head, he said "Well, it's kind of complicated. Actually...You could help out today with the day shift. You can leave early at 12, so you can sleep for the night shift. I-I'll make sure they raise your pay for it."

Dominic thought about it for a moment. He didn't have anything immediate to do at home, and the extra pay would certainly do well for him. Where was the negative in this?

"Sure, I'll bite." Miles grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, this'll make my job a lot easier! Oh man, this'll be so much fun!" Miles immediately started towards the employees room, still smiling. Dominic followed him, eager to earn his extra money, and get to talk with Miles.


	10. Chapter 9

Miles walked into the employees room, followed by Dominic. Usually, Miles was always cheerful about coming to work at Freddy's. He had always loved the look of Fredbear's back in the early 80s, and Freddy's just oozed a positive vibe. But today was even better, because he had someone to talk to.

He always had to inform employees of their duties, always had to make sure they were working. But he didn't get to talk to them while doing that, he just had to tell them what they were to do. But now, he could do both.

Sitting down at the desk, his feet up on the table, Miles grinned happily. Almost immediatly, he secretly checked the third drawer, making sure his Foxy plushie was still there. 'Maybe he didn't see it, at least I hope he didn't', he thought, thinking of Dominic.

"So, anyway Dominic, have I got some jobs for you!". He picked up a radio from his belt, tuning it to a sensitive frequency. "Uh, Mr. Emily, come in sir". He sat for a minute, listening to the static emitting from the small device. "Um, yes, uh, there is. There's, uh, the springsuits." Miles noticed Dominic's eyebrow raise in confusion, and elaborated while leaving the radio on.

"They're the suits that were used back in Fredbear's. They're basically yellow suits of Freddy and Bonnie that can be used as costumes for people as well." The radio static ended again, with Mr. Emily speaking again. "Is this the new employee, Miles?" Miles quickly responded with a quick "Yep!"

"Let me speak to him." Miles looked at his radio, apparently confused. Nodding, he handed the radio to Dominic.

* * *

Dominic grasped the radio, confused as well. He hadn't even met this "Mr. Emily" on his first day, and now he suddenly wanted to speak to him? What was the deal? As he put the radio up to his mouth, he pressed the button on the side. "Um, Dominic here, sir." He noticed he was suddenly sweating.

"Look, kid, I want you to listen to Miles here. Pay attention to whatever he says, whatever you do, listen to him. Got it?" Dominic noticed the edge in his voice. Was this really his boss? he responded quickly. "Um, yeah boss, I will." "Good", replied the other voice, followed only by static. Instantly, he felt a chill up his spine. He didn't even know how to respond to Miles after that singular word, looking up at him, only to discover that Miles looked calm and focused, leaning against the desk.

"He's been acting like that for a while. I have no idea why." For once, Miles didn't stutter. There was a hint of intrigue in his voice, or perhaps sadness. Dominic had no idea why. Recovering, Miles clapped his hands together. "Alright, well I'll give you five minutes to rest up, then I'll show you the suits! Trust me, this'll be great!"

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

As Dominic walked with Miles through the dining room, he took of the amount of people already at the restaurant. Ten employees, all washing the tables down, inch by inch, being careful not to leave a smudge. It was clear that Fazbear Entertainment was a clean pizza parlor. As Miles walked onto the show stage, Dominic lingered. "Um, are you sure we can go up there?" Miles looked back at him, smiling. "We're employees. We can be up here man."

With that, Miles pulled back the red curtain behind Chica, revealing a hidden door. He opened it, and stepped aside, gesturing for Dominic to walk in first. He reluctantly followed. Once inside, he let out a short gasp. Inside, on numerous shelves, were animatronic heads. There was a Freddy head, missing an eye. A Bonnie, with his jaw gone. Chica, with both her eyes gone and an unpainted beak. As he looked to the left, he noticed a single table, where there lay two yellow suits. One was the yellow Freddy he had seen in the office, a friendlier looking Freddy, his big hands grasping nothing. Next to him, was a yellow Bonnie, a skinnier one at that. It's two-sectioned ears were lax, hanging against the wall that it was sloughing on. It's lime-green eyes looked down, never moving. He stepped back, regrouping with Miles.

"Alright, uh, where is it." Miles started rumuging through some boxes under the table. After about a minute, he found what he'd been looking for. "Ah, here we go!" He stood up, holding an object in his hand. "See Dominic, this is the Fazbear-Patented Handcrank for Springlock suits! I call it, the FPHS." He said the last sentence with a laugh, obviously trying to ease the tension and uneasiness that Dominic had when he stepped into the backroom. "L-look, there's nothing to worry about. These are all spare parts. Come here, look at this. This, my friend, is Fredbear."

Dominic knelt down, staring at the yellow bear sitting on the table in front of him. Now that he was so close, it looked even friendlier than he had thought. It's eyes were a calm cyan, looking down just like the rabbit's. His top hat, upon further inspection, was purple, with a thick black stripe on it. The bowtie he bore on his chest was the same color. "So I'm guessing this is the original, huh?" Miles nodded. "Well, it's *one* of the originals. That rabbit over there, it's Springbonnie. These suits both came from Fredbear's Family Diner. They're probably the most famous characters in the franchise." Dominic nodded, a smile forming on his face. The look of Fredbear was probably the friendliest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was much better seeing it here than on the poster.

"Anyway, might wanna back away. Gotta start recording this for other employees. Why don't you stand over there in the corner?" Walking to the corner, Dominic saw Miles reach back into the box and fish out a cassette player, along with a piece of paper. He cleared his throat, and pressed play.

* * *

"Uh, hello? Hello hello? Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer slash entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash injury, slash death, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming, can occur."

'Accidents? Injury? Death? What am I reading?' Miles thought to himself. He could see Dominic getting increasingly uncomfortable as well. He couldn't blame him, honestly. If he hadn't already operated one of the suits before, he'd be freaked out as well.

"First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound cues. This is an easy and hands-free approach, to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer."

Grasping the back of Springbonnie's neck, Miles inserted the hand crank into a hole connected to various servos and springlocks in the suit. As he turned it, a ticking sound could be heard in the room. Various springlocks locking into place.

"Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the springlocks are fastened tight, to ensure the animatronic devices remain fixed. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session."

"Remember to smile. You are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Miles pressed stop on the tape, finished. He glanced at Dominic, and his head jerked up. "Hold on, this paper doesn't even tell you the proper precautions for the suits. Hold on man, uh, let me fish out the other paper, so you can learn a bit more. Might as well inform you about everything, instead of some." As he said this, he fished another paper from the box, speed-reading it briefly before smiling.

* * *

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit." With that line, Miles gave the yellow rabbit a little shake, making sure each lock was fastened tightly. Nodding, he read from the rest of the paper.

"It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak." With that, he slowly started to put the suit on, one piece at a time. First, the torso, then he slid the legs on like boots, making sure to not nudge the locks. He slid the arms on, before taking the head and placing it over his. For a few moments, all he saw was darkness, before the eyelids slid open, the eyes rolling to the top of the suit's cranium. He could see Dominic in the corner, intrigued, yet slightly scared. He continued.

"Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience." With that line, he could see Dominic's face turn lose color and turn white. 'Oh no, I'm scaring him. I didn't mean to do that.' He sadly continued again.

"As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

* * *

As he pressed the stop button the small cassette player, Miles glanced at Dominic. Dominic was shaking, his eyes wide with fright. He wasn't sweating, but he could clearly see he was close to. Immediatly, he headed towards him. "Woah woah, it's ok man. Um, look at me! I'm perfectly safe! You just have to be cautious, they're not that bad!" To demonstrate his point, he started dancing, or at least what he considered dancing. He ran in the room, doing two small laps, before jumping. Miles followed him with just his eyes, not with his head. As it all ended, he let out a shallow breath. "See, it's safe. You just need to listen to my instructions, and you'll be fine. People always think these are just faulty. As long as you're careful, and you take things slow at first, these will never hurt you."

He started taking the suit off, looking a little pink due to his exercises. As he slipped off the torso, he could see Dominic holding the paper, reading over it. He looked serious. "Wh-why did you mention bleeding out? What does that mean?" Miles looked at him somberly, knowing he had to be serious as well. "Um, just in case you, uh, trip the locks, you just need to get to the safe room by Pirate Cove. I kinda forgot to mention that to you, actually, hehe. Don't worry though! You can survive one of the springlock accidents. Our co-founder himself survived one. Trust me, you'll be fine." As he finished, Dominic picked up the head of Bonnie. He stared into it's eyes, once again in their sockets. He sighed. "Fine, let's get started."


	11. Chapter 10

Cramped. That's what it felt like. Inside the Springbonnie suit, Dominic was staring through the now empty eyeholes, at Miles's face. "Alright, just remember, don't panic, ok?" Dominic nodded, feeling the extra weight of the ears weigh him down. He turned towards the door, and strode out.

Already, just a few minutes after opening, there were a dozen children gathered around the tables. Upon seeing "Springbonnie", they rushed him, jumping around him excitably. Dominic stood there, awkwardly, before pressing the palm of his hand, containing the secret voice box.

"Hey there kids! It's your old pal, Springbonnie! How are you all doing?" It was weird hearing another voice inside the suit, haunting even. But Dominic knew it wasn't meant to be scary. Instantly, children starting shouting out how they were. Happy, excited, fidgety, every word they knew to describe the hype they felt at the moment. Pressing his hand again, Dominic heard the next line programmed into the rabbit.

"Since you're all my friends, have some tokens, on me!" Reaching into the bag secured on the animatronic's pelvis piece, Dominic grabbed a handful of tokens and handed them to the kids. 'Easy does it, easy does it.' He handed out the last token to a small boy with blonde hair, then headed towards the Pirate Cove. It had occured to him that he had never really seen Foxy, aside from the plushie in the drawer. 'Might as well while the place is kinda empty.'

As he strode to the purple curtain, he noticed the slight tune coming from the drapes. Leaning in, he noticed the rhythm. Dum dum dum diddly dum dum. 'Hmm, didn't know Freddy wasn't the only singer.' Just as he reached for the curtain, something grabbed it before he did. Something silver, curved. Almost like...

'Is that a hook?!', Dominic thought, before moving back fast. The hook twirled around, before pushing the curtain aside. The first thing Dominic saw was the torso of the animatronic, long and skinny, unlike the others. Then, the head, a spike adorned on each side of it, with a tuft of fur on the top. A single yellow eye stared at him, while the other one was covered by an eyepatch. The robot's jaw was pointed, complete with a dozen sharp teeth, some being painted gold. It slowly walked out of the room it was in, staring him down all the while. He dared not move, in fear of the animatronic catching his neck with the hook. Just as he was about to glance down the hall, Foxy ran in the same direction, faster than Dominic could ever hope to go. 'Oh god, is it gonna hurt the kids?', he thought, terrified.

But, Foxy instead stopped just short of the stage, turning to the children before him. He lifted his hook, and started singing a shanty. The kids laughed and laughed at the twitchy fox before them, stuttering over his words drunkingly. As he watched, Dominic noticed Miles by the door smiling, seeming just as excited about the fox as the kids. Foxy finished his song, and began to walk around the room, greeting each children with a head nod, and a twirl of his hook. Then, he spoke.

"Welcome, ye heartys, to Freddy's! Ye skallywags had better find me treasure, or I'll have ye all walk the plank!" And with that, he walked back to the curtains Dominic was near, chuckling all the while. He strode into the small room, pulling the curtains with his free hand, with a final laugh. Dominic, shaking his head, walked away from the room, as Miles ran towards him.

"Ha, so how was your first look at Foxy?", he asked cheerfully. Shaking his head, Dominic replied. "Well, I can see why you like him. Isn't it a bit dangerous for him to be around kids? You know, with the hook and all?" "Nah, there's some kind of, uh, 'program' in him that prevents him from swinging it around people. He's completely harmless.", Miles replied. Nodding, Dominic returned to the dining area.

It was strange, he felt like he was wearing a Halloween costume. How could someone spend an hour inside this suit? Was it better in the Fredbear suit? Or did it feel the exact same? He didn't have much time to think on it, however, when a kid ran up to him. It was the same blonde boy from earlier, clutching a few crayons and a piece of paper. "Hi Springbonnie! Can you sign my drawing?" It was odd, a kid asking him for a signature, yet not talking *to him.* Trying to mimic the rabbit's voice, Dominic replied "Sure thing kid!"

Grabbing a yellow crayon and the paper from the kid, he looked at the drawing. It was of the gang on stage, next to them were Foxy, Fredbear, Springbonnie, and...what was that? It was tall, completely black, save for a few white stripes on the legs and arms, and a white mask, with red cheeks and purple tears, along with red lips. He had never seen that before. Even in the drawing, it looked scary to him, seeming to stare back at him from the eyeholes of the springsuit. Shaking his head, he signed the paper with Springbonnie's name, before giving them back to the boy. "Thank you! My name's Michael by the way, if you wanted to know!" And with that, he ran off to a table, where four other children sat, talking amongst one another while watching the show.

Walking away, he saw Miles yet again, ushering him to the backstage room. Walking through the door, Miles said "Alright, you can get out of that thing now. You'll put it back on in an hour, might as well let you rest for a bit." Carefully, he undid each springlock on the suit, sliding each piece off of Dominic, until he was safely out of the costume. As he set the head down, the springlocks unwound, causing a loud *snap* to sound out, and he jumped back in surprise. "Alright, glad that wasn't your skull. Anyway, you want something to eat real quick?"

"Sure, might as well if I'm going to stay here a little longer." Dominic replied. And with that, they stepped out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.


End file.
